impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Eli Drake
Shaun Ricker (born November 11, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, better known as Eli Drake. Most notable for having been signed to IMPACT Wrestling, where he is a former IMPACT World Champion and IMPACT World Tag Team Champion with Scott Steiner. He has won three Feast or Fired briefcases. Prior to his stint in TNA / IMPACT Wrestling, Ricker wrestled for WWE's developmental system NXT under the ring name Slate Randall. Ricker appeared as a cast member on the TNT reality series The Hero, hosted by The Rock. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Blunt Force Trauma (Knee lift transitioned into a discus clothesline) ** Bottom Rung (Belly-to-back side slam) ** Gravy Train (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) * Signature moves ** Burning Hammer (Inverted Death Valley driver) ** Float-over DDT ** Hangman's neckbreaker ** Inverted stunner ** Leaping elbow drop, with theatrics ** Skylord Slam (Front powerslam) ** Springboard moonsault ** Superplex ** Swinging neckbreaker * Nicknames ** "The Defiant One" ** "The Last of a Dying Breed" ** "The Namer of Dummies" ** "The Perpetual Motion Machine of Badassery" ** "The Prince of Eternia" * Managers ** Chris Adonis ** Percy Pringle III ** Tyrus * Entrance music ** Independent circuit *** "Scarface (Push It to the Limit)" by Paul Engemann *** "Fame" by David Bowie ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Wish It Away' (Edit) by Psyko Dalek (used as a member of The Rising) *** "The Ghost in Us" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Rising) *** "Eli Drake" by Dale Oliver *** "Let's Talk" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * Championship Pro Wrestling ** CPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jackpot and Sin City Syndicate * Championship Wrestling from Hollywood ** CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NWA Heritage Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brian Cage ** Red Carpet Rumble (2013) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) * Future Stars of Wrestling ** FSW Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) * Empire Wrestling Federation ** EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Great Goliath Battle Royal (2011) – with Josh Dunbar * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA Television Championship (1 time) ** Attack of the Trios (2009) – with Dean Jablonski and Jon Moxley * Mach One Wrestling ** M1W Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Cage ** M1W Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Brian Cage * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with James Storm * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'94' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Pro Wrestling Revolution ** PWR Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling ** GFW / IMPACT Global / World Championship (1 time) ** IMPACT World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Steiner ** TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2016, 2017 – Heavyweight) ** Race for the Case (2017 – Red Case) ** Feast or Fired (2016 – King of the Mountain Championship contract) ** Feast or Fired (2018 – World Tag Team Championship contract) Category:Alumni